This invention relates generally to a wristwatch especially adapted for participants in a sailing regatta, and more particularly to a wristwatch especially adapted to assist preparation and positioning of the boat prior to starting of the race.
Electronic timepieces are known in which time of day is displayed both in digital fashion on a seven-segment digit display and in analog fashion by a ring of radial segments on the electrooptical display simulating the hands of a mechanical watch. Wristwatches are also known which are adapted to assist in preparation for a regatta by providing hands or digits arranged to count down a time period remaining before the start of a race. One such known starting watch provides a 15 minute countdown covering three zones. A chronometer has been described, which controls the preparation time preceeding the start of regattas using a hand designed to move at a first speed over one dial sector and at a second faster speed over a second dial sector, this proposed chronometer being shown in published British patent application No. 2183373A.
In preparation for the start of a regatta, a warning signal from the committee boat initiates a time period of a known time remaining prior to start of the race, usually 5 minutes. It is then up to the participants to maneuver their boats so as to arrive just behind the starting line sailing at full speed, but not to cross the starting line before the race starts.
It is a known preparatory technique in regattas to first record the time when sailing on a "reach" downwind from the starting line and then to reverse heading and record the time on a "tack" back to the starting line, making appropriate calculations to derive a ratio and then applying the same ratio to a subsequent passage on the same two headings. Assuming no change in wind or water conditions, this enables one to determine the proper time to reverse course so as to arrive at the starting line on time. This technique, however, requires a stopwatch and a requirement to make calculations with the possibility of error.
Timepieces with alarms or annunciators to signal a predetermined event or passage of time are also known. However, it is not always possible to distinguish the significance of one annunciator signal from the next.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved wristwatch for controlling the maneuvering of a boat preceding the start of a regatta.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved type of display for a regatta timing watch with improved coordination of visual and aural indications of time remaining before the start of the race.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved device for signaling the proper time to reverse course in order to reach the starting line on time.